Return to the Isle: A Spiders Tale
by Ember Joy
Summary: Months after coronation; Mal and Sylvia are the most famous people on Auradon, and it's driving them nuts. After deciding to take a small break from the good world of pure happiness; they are hit with a series of unfortunate events that sent everything spiraling out of control. What will happen when an old flame comes back? What about when Ben and Jackie are kidnapped?
1. Prologue

_Sylvia POV:_

It has been over five months since we've made it to Auradon. So much has happened since we first set foot on the magic soil. We have met incredible people, made friends, faced fears, and more importantly, we chose to become good kings instead of bad. We still call ourselves the 5VK, but we are no longer villains.

Carlos uses to be so afraid of dogs that the sound of a 'ruff' would send him running, and Jay would scare him with a single growl. Now he has a close-knit relationship with a dog named Dude and they are as thick as thieves. He is also great at Fencing. He is also calling himself a bit of a 'nerd' because since focusing on school and not villainy, he is good at science, inventing, and that's why he has the best 3D printer in the school. I was so proud when he got his first A+ on a big science test, now he keeps it framed in his wall.

Jay is now the captain of the fencing and Tourney teams, that puts a lot of pressure on him; but he was still able to keep his grades up; with a little help from me and Carlos. His anger problems and his stealing are so far behind him that no one even remembers that. He also has become the school hottie, basically, every girl swooning over him like he was some kind of male model.

Evie and Doug were working together as dressmakers and deliverers for the school. She was getting great grades in all departments. She and he had also been very busy. A big dance; a cotillion is coming up in a few weeks and they have so many request for dresses. Her style is so amazing it's a miracle she can fit in all her school work as well.

Mal is having a bit of a rough time. Officially being King Ben's girlfriend and all; she is having to get used to some media attention and putting on a false princess act. I know Ben doesn't love this kind of girl. She has done a complete 180 of the original. Her hair was washed out blonde with purple tips, she is acting too nice, she is using spells to get by; she's lying to ben and I'm the only one who knows about it. If she keeps this up; her anger, magic, evil, and temper will explode in the worst way possible. What she really needs is a break. A break from camera's in her face, a break from Ben, and a break from Magic to be honest.

And now Me; Sylvia. Me and Jackie decided to me more… Flirty friends. Definition: We flirt, we kiss, we make out, the occasional date or so, but we aren't dating. It's just flirting. A lesser version of friends with benefits. We don't sleep together, I'm not ready for that. I told him about Harry, I told him about our past and he was fine with it, and if the time comes, we could even make him jealous. I have been working hard at school, trying to get Jackie to pass and also; big news! I have become a little bit of a star. I even created my own logo, it's a spider; of course; but the back side had a heart with a cute little skull on the inside. My song, 'Ever After High' became a huge hit on 'FairyTube' and I got me an agent. I have created a few songs.

 **Break Your Heart (Originally by Victoria Duffield)**

 **Chandelier (Originally by Sia)**

 **Right Here (Originally by Ariana Grande)**

And I am officially about to release a new song today on a big tv show; where they would ask questions about everything, my past, the logo, the songs, everything. I was nervous and excited, but after that, I plan on talking to Mal. And this is the beginning of part two, of the story.


	2. Chapter 1

_Sylvia's POV:_

I was in a makeup area. People were playing with my hair and I coughed at the amount of hairspray that was being used. And the amount of makeup that about to be used on me was so intimidating, I just had to say something.

"OK! Look. If you guys are gonna make me up, ease up on the hair toxin, I'm choking to death over here! And please use light makeup. None of that foundation, concealer, highlighter crap. I'm more for the natural look with a bit of a bump; eyeliner, lipstick, the rest of the stuff clogs my pores." They nod and I relax back into the chair, taking a deep breath as they try to fix up my hair.

My red and black hair was tied into a tight waterfall braid with one of the strands a mix as if fading from red to black. My makeup was black lipstick, eyeliner, shadow, some light blush, just the basic stuff that I like.

"You're on in five Miss Queen." I nod and look at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a black cotton dress with bleached spider webs decorated on it. It's a dress I made myself from my days on the island. I was also wearing a pair of black uggs, comfortable shoes. I want to be known as the girl who doesn't care what others think of her, as long as she's happy, and that's what I plan on saying today.

* * *

 _Harry's POV:_

It's been six months since the 5VK left us all on the island and started living in paradise on boradon. It's been incredibly boring here since they left. I saw Mal on the TV every other day. And on the days that she wasn't on TV, Sylvia was on TV.

I couldn't figure out why it's been lonely though. Ever since she left, it's been lonely. I try to fill it with Uma and the pirate crew, but it's not the same. Maybe I'm sick or something. Uma came out with my food and I thanked her with a little peck, but her mother called her down to discuss something. I tuned it out mostly.

I turned on the TV and it was one of the famous; Ariel. I looked up and saw her guest for the day was Sylvia. I sat up from the bar stool and turned the TV up.

 _Ariel: Hello ladies and gentlemen. Princes and Princesses. My name is Ariel and I am lucky enough to be able to interview our guest of the day; Miss Sylvia Queen. [The audience applause and I watched her walk out the back room, shielding her eyes from the bright lights and waving] {{I was confused. I never heard her with_ a last _name. I've never heard her with any type of_ last _name, let alone 'Queen'}} Thank you for joining us, Sylvia._

 _Sylvia: Thank you for having me. I must admit, I'm a little nervous. The only time I've been on live TV is when Snow White caught me at school months ago._

 _Ariel: Well, at least now you had time to prepare. [The Audience Laughs] Now, I have to ask. The fame, the money, all of it. Is it treating you nice?" {{I was confused. Fame? Money? She has all that?}}_

 _Sylvia: To be honest? Only half. The paparazzi are killing me. Constant blinding lights from the flashing cameras, stupid, annoying questions about things that don't matter. It's driving me crazy. I can't even go out to class without risking getting blinded by a sudden flash; I had to move to a solo dorm because my roommate couldn't take it. Sorry again Jane! And with my spider eyes, a sudden flash causes temporary blindness and I get scared, and I could hurt someone. [She tries to cover her eyes and she puts on a pair of sunglasses] Too bright lights really mess me up, same with loud sounds. Even the lights up there hurt. [She says, pointing to the bright lights.]_

 _I call it spider-sense. All my senses are heightened up and if it's aggravated too much, I could lose control and hurt someone. [Ariel looks confused] That's why I'm asking everyone to please back up with the cameras. I don't want to hurt anyone. Plus, they're so persistent. I can't go out with my friends, I can't study, my grades are slipping. And I really want to focus on my studying. Sure the money is good, but the fame is keeping me away from what's really important; the people I care about._

 _Ariel: That is so enlightening. Well, I just hope that the paparazzi give you the space you need. Now, what inspired you to write your first song. We never officially got a title for it. Some people are calling it 'Royal Rebel' some are calling it 'Magic School' so; what's it officially called and what made you write it?_

 _Sylvia: Ok. First of all, those titles are fantastic but the title is 'Ever After High' because we live in an ever after_ place _. And I wrote it based on my experience here, based on Ben and Mal's relationship-_

 _Ariel: By 'Ben and Mal' you mean King Ben and his girlfriend Mal?_

 _Sylvia: I am not calling him 'King' to me her is still Ben. And yes, his girlfriend Mal; who is also having a hard time with the paparazzi. So please people. Back off of her before she explodes as well? Thank you. The song is basically a mix of a happy ending and changing how a traditional ending ends._

 _Ariel: What do you mean?_

 _Sylvia: Well usually, the villain does something bad, there's a big climax, the villain is defeated, happily ever after, no more villain at all. Now we have villains in the ever after. We changed the ending when we chose to be good._

 _Ariel: Yes. Now, let's talk about the island. Do you miss it? {{I lean in waiting for an answer, but she was silent for a moment}}_

 _Sylvia: In all honesty, yes. Sometimes. It's the only place I've known growing up for sixteen years of my life. I've made some_ frienimes _, some friends, and there are people I truly miss. It's been six months I've been back and I guess I've been a little homesick. {{I lean back and dig into my fish sticks}} There are several kids on the island I miss; Freddie and Celia Facilier, Dizzy Tremaine, but there is one person out of all of them I miss the most._

 _Ariel: Oh really? Who?_

 _Sylvia: This guy, saved my life on multiple different occasions so without him, I wouldn't be here. His name is Harry Hook. The son of Captain Hook. {{I looked at the screen in shock}} Even though he hates to admit it, I know he cares for me as a friend. At least a little bit. Why else would he save me? {{"Because your useful" I whisper under my breath}}_

 _Ariel: Well maybe he has feelings for you. [She spits out her sip of water] {{I spit out my sip of beer}}_

 _Sylvia: Are you crazy lady? No way? He is too busy bowing down to Uma to focus on a single girl._

 _Ariel: Alright, I'll ease up. So, I hear that you have a new song to unveil for us?_

 _Sylvia: I do. It's called 'Bring me to Life' and I actually have one of my friends singing in it. Jackie Sparrow. [The Crowd Ooooh's]_

 _Ariel: Well, we've heard that he's more than a friend. That you two are… Seeing each other? [She hides her blush with her fist and giggles lightly before hiding her cheeks]_

 _Sylvia: That is personal! Let's just watch the music video. It's based on a bad relationship and a bad life on the island. That's kinda what I've based it around. It's like how life was hard, and the darkness that needed to follow me everywhere for the longest time. I've used the enchanted forest as a back area and I plan on using it for my next song. [They look to the screen and played the music video]_

 **How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb. Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there and lead it back home [She is walking through the woods, looking around as if trying to find something]**

 **[Jackie pops up on the screen with devil eyes then vanishes] (Wake me up) Wake me up inside [Jackie pops up on the screen with devil eyes then vanishes] (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark**

 **[Jackie pops up on the screen with devil eyes then vanishes] (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) Before I come undone (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become Now that I know what I'm without You can't just leave me Breathe into me and make me real Bring me to life [She dances around the forest before tripping and slow motion falling into a lake]**

 **(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) Before I come undone (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become Bring me to life (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside) Bring me to life**

 **[She hits the water and slowly falls down, not moving, just falling] Frozen inside without your touch. Without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead**

 **[Normal Jackie dives into the water, rapping, and singing as he swims closer towards Sylvia] All this time I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me {Sylvia unmoving, voice over singing} I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems. Got to open my eyes to everything.**

 **[Jackie grabs her hand and pulls her close, still singing] Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul Don't let me die here There must be something more. Bring me to life [They both reach the surface and they gasp for air, her eyes open wide as water drips down her face, her makeup smeared] (Wake me up)**

 **Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) Before I come undone (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become. [The two stand up and a dark, electrified cloud stare at them, they run off] Bring me to life (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside) Bring me to life**

 _Ariel: [The audience started cheering, applauding like crazy and she chuckles light, hiding her blush.] Oh my! That was truly amazing. Your voice, his rapping, the chemistry between you too. It's an amazing video. And the song is truly heartbreaking and spectacular. [The crowd cheers again]_

 _Sylvia: Thanks. I'm even working on another song, I only have my rap part down. [Ariel looks at her interested] I can tell I'm your latest, greatest fixation. But I can cause so much aggravation. Webbing wrapped tight, cutting off circulation. My fangs so deadly and venomous. Getting close to me, that sounds so reckless. When it comes to fear, I'm quite infamous. Lips so tasty, you try for a kiss. Getting on my good side a hit and miss. But if you get it, you'll get pure bliss. [The audience applause and Ariel smiles]_

 _Ariel: Amazing. Now, I have another question. There have been rumors that you have a secret song. A song that you only want one person to hear first because that person is someone truly special. Is that true?_

 _Sylvia:[She giggles lightly] If that was true, I wouldn't tell you. Because I would want to keep it a secret._

 _Ariel: Ok. OK. So, Cotillion is coming up at the end of the week. Are you going with anyone?_

 _Sylvia: No, not really. I might go with a friend or just a third wheel with someone. Either way, It will be fun._

 _Ariel: Oh. OK. Now, we are almost out of time. Is there anything else you want to say?_

 _Sylvia: Um, I wanted to say; thank you to all my fans, the people who view my videos on FairyTube, the comments, the people who buy my music on_ MTunes _, thank you, everyone, for liking my videos and music and I'm glad I can make you all happy. Another thing; to the paparazzi; please leave me and Mal alone. We're losing our minds with the flashes and our pictures being taken. Thank you_

 _Ariel: Well, that's all. I'm Ariel, and I hope to see you again soon Sylvia. {{Before Sylvia could say anything, the TV was turned off and I snapped out of my daydream to see Uma smiling at him}}_

"God that girl has some nerve. Mentioning the island she abandoned. That's a sick bitch." I look to the TV before taking another bite.

* * *

 **(Authors Note: Yes, I know you know the plot of Descendants 2. ANd I know you all have some ideas about Descendants 3. But if you have anything you want to add to my original fanfiction or any plot ideas you would throw my way, that would be fantastic and very helpful. Thank you for reading and I'll update soon)**


	3. Chapter 2

3rd POV:

Sylvia was getting prepared for the outside world. She had to get a private room because Jane couldn't take the pictures anymore so this was the best option. She had on a white flowy shirt, a pair of leggings, boots, thick sunglasses, and a scarf. Her hair was down,. When she grabbed her messenger bag and opened the door, she opened her eyes; she was ready to get a face full of cameras. But instead, there was nothing. No one was there. She smiled lightly and pulled her sunglasses off.

As she closed the door to her private room, she was suddenly knocked down to the ground with a big omf. Her world shook; or at least her body did when her butt hit the ground.

"Ow! What the hell?" She looks up to see Mal with her washed out blonde hair and purple tips. She felt like she needed sunglasses to look at Mals hair. "What the hell was that? Why did you do that? Are you trying to break my bones? I kinda want to stay in one piece please!" She yells, glaring at her friend before pushing her off.

"I don't know what you did, but I owe you. The reporters have stopped chasing me and I can finally breathe. I was literally about to explode." She patted the blondes hair and smiled, pushing herself up from the ground.

"I'll let you know if I need a favor but for now, I sense one coming from you?" The girl nods.

"I need a favor. Ben keeps giving me surprises and I want to surprise him with a nice lunch. But I can't cook to save my life. Can you help me a little?" She nods lightly. They they wraps their arms around each other, walking to class.

The 5VK walk down the open halls of the outside. Sylvia was showing off some recipes to Mal for the picnic but the only thing she really knew how to make was instant stuff. So they decided on an instant stuff meal with a few handmade sandwiches.

As they were walking, three girls started flirting with Jay. Saying hi and and he flirts back with the occasional hi and a wink. Carlos rolls her eyes and nudges the long haired male.

"Why do you torture them? Just pick someone to take to Cotillion already." He asks, looking at him.

"I'm going solo. That way, I can dance with all of them." Mal, Evie, and Sylvia shook their head at him as he smirked and Carlos smiled. Sylvia pushed him forward, tussling him lightly as Carlos spoke.

"Ah! You're the expert." Suddenly, his smile fades to a serious look." Um, Jay... if you were gonna ask someone, what's the best way to go?" Evie's grin grew.

"Listen, all you got to do... is look like me." He joked.

"Oh, ha-ha." Sylvia smacked the back of his head. The red and black haired girl shook her head lightly and told Carlos to just be himself and he'll be fine. Suddenly, Jane came up to them to talk to Mal and Sylvia. Carlos stuttered his words, and the group knew who we wanted to ask, in the worst way possible.

"Smooth." Jay say's, pushing Carlos down the stairs.

"I have an opening for a fitting at 3:00. Who wants it?" Evie asked, starting a bidding party.

"Me! Sorry." Lonnie says, patting Jane's shoulder.

"Perfect. I'll take you later." The brunette with longer hair smiled and looked to the blonde.

"Mal. I hate to keep bugging you, but the decorating committee needs more answers. So, as much as I hate to, um... you know, um…"

"Bug me?" She asked and Jane nods. "Yeah, Jane, I would love to. I just have to get to class." Jane stops her, desperate for answers.

"You know, just nod if you like it." Sylvia tapped her shoulder, as if saying she will be here for the entire thing. Mal nods, taking a deep breath and preparing herself for the questions. "Chair swags. Entry banner. Twinkle lights. Napkin design. Table bunting. And you still haven't picked the party favors yet." Jane said so rapidly even Sylvia lost tried to push it off to get to class.

"I mean, we can do chains, key charms, pen toppers. I kind of love the pen toppers, but, I mean, we can do all three." Suddenly; Mal's eyes flash a glowing green, anger reaching her boiling point.

"Woah, woah. Easy girl. Let's just do all three." Jane smiles and nods. And the theme, everything would just be Gold and Blue. You have great style. Make your own choices before Mal explodes. Even ask me if you have too." Mal's eyes turn back to normal and she sighs.

"I can hardly wait to see what your wedding will look like!" Lonnie says, coming back with Evie,

"Me, too. Wait! What?!" Mal asked, suddenly scared.

"The Royal Cotillion is like getting engaged to be engaged to be engaged." Jane said planely. Evie smiled and Lonnie said everyone knows it.

"I didn't know it! How come nobody told me that? Is my entire life just planned out in front of me?" Sylvia covered her mouth and smiles lightly.

"We are still in high school. We are nowhere near ready to get married. She still needs to graduate." The blonde smiles and hugs her friend.

"Hi, Mal." Ben said, coming up from behind them. The girls teasingly said hey to Ben and suddenly Jane pulled him away for a moment. Sylvia and Mal glared at the girl and Ben said his goodbye.

"See you later." She nods and we leave.

"Remember to meet me down in the kitchen for us to make that lunch tomorrow." She nods and smiles at her friend.

Carlos POV:

I was typing on my computer 'how to get out of the friendzone' and I felt Dude's eyes on me.

"I see you reading my shoulder. It's not like your dating life is any better." I say, shaking my head. Mal runs into my room as reporters follow her and she slams the door, panting. I look up at her confused. She locks the door, then walks over to the TV, which was talking about her, and turns it off hurriedly with the remote as I watch her. When Mal's eyes glow green I got to admit, I was a little scared for my life.

"Woah, ease up girl." I say lightly. She suddenly glares at me angrily.

"What? You think this is so easy?! You don't have people taking a photo of you every single time you open your mouth to say boo! I mean, it's not that I could even say, "Boo," but, you know what I-" She cut herself off and breathed our as her eyes go green again. "Carlos, don't you ever miss screaming at people and just making them run away from you?"

"You're thinking of my mother, and I was usually on the other end of that. So, not really. No. Oh, hey! Did you bring it?" She looked over to me and pulls out a little container only to have the door open.

It was Chad. He was trying to sneak in as if thinking the room was empty. 'That idiot? What is he doing in my room?' I thought to myself. When he saw me, he said he wanted to use me printer.

I asked him how he got a key to my room and he acted like he was in shock he had it in his hand. I glared at him lightly as well as Mal. He groaned and started to confess.

"Look, I just- Your printer's so much better than mine, and you install these hacks and everything runs so much smoother than mine and-" I showed him the door, demanding him to get out and leave the key behind. I had a gnawing feeling that wasn't going to be the end of it though. I then asked Mal for the potion.

"Hold on, though. Are you sure that you want to be taking this? Because this is gonna make you say the truth all the time, no matter what, and the only reason that I'm asking is because I know that if I took this right now, I would get myself sent back to the Isle. Which, it's not that that sounds super unappealing, but, you know…"

I wanted to go to cotillion with Jane, that was all I cared about. So I had to. It was worth the risk. "Yeah. I'll take my chances, I guess." Before I could even get close to the thing, Dude ended up grabbing it from Mal's hand and swallowing it. What he did next, made us both look in awe.

"Man, that thing was nasty!" Both our jaws hung wide, in shock that the dog was talking at all. "And you- you just got to man up. And while you're at it, scratch my butt." Mal was so in shock, she couldn't laugh.

"You heard him. Scratch his butt." She turned her body and left.

"Mal. You're just gonna leave me with him?" I groaned and looked at the dog.

"Come on. You scratch your own all the time." Great, now how am I gonna ask Jane out while dealing with a talking Dude.


	4. Chapter 3

3rd POV:

Jackie and Sylvia were looking through the things they needed to learn for the big test coming up. Suddenly, he had a little box in her face. She was confused and she took the box from his hand.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"This is for us being friend with certain benefits. Something special I found." She looks at him confused. "Ok, this is an 'I'm sorry' for not taking you to cotillion. But knowing you, this is also for your protection. It's a special charm." Raising her eyebrow, she opened it to reveal a silver chain with a long pendant.

She was in shock to see picked it up. "It's supposed to be a. Had it special made." Lifting it up, it was made out of several gemstones. It looked like a chakra necklace.

He lifted up her hair and wrapped it around her neck, making her smile lightly. When it was on, she blushed when the necklace made it down to her chest.

"Thank you. You are forgiven. I'll just the third wheel with Evie or Mal." She says, and he pecks her cheek, smirking at her. She sighs and rubs her forehead, groaning lightly. He looks at her confused.

"Mal is gonna explode." He looks at her confused. "I mean, I have to go help her make a lunch later but; all the pressure, all the need to be perfect, her worries about Ben and not making herself look like a fool; she's gonna blow. She's gonna lose her mind and she's gonna end up hurting someone. She needs a break from it all."

He looks up to the sky, looking around for a moment when he speaks. "How about to the isle?" She looks to him confused. "You've wanted to take a break from everything too, how about the isle. You can go and see that man you like so much, relax a little, and be back before cotillion. Hell, I'll even go with you." She looks at him confused and smiled lightly.

* * *

Sylvia's POV:

Mal just finished making two peanut butter and jellies, next she was working on the iItaliansandwiches. I was making a fruit salad and instant rice for side dishes.

"OK. This may not be a lavish, five star meal. But it's made with love and that's what counts. We're even making him cookie dough dip." She chuckles.

Oranging beautifully decorated food, they had bruschetta and tomato-mozzarella horderves, italian, pb&j, and tuna fish pinwheels. For dessert, there were the options of heart shaped strawberry whip cream sandwiches, cookie dough dip, and some fruit parfies.

Wiping our hands, they wipe their hands, washing them lightly before packing the picnic basket. I helped put in some napkins and Mal sighed in relief. "Now, let's set that table up." She smiles and they nod; Mal taking the basket and me taking the table decor. I planned on telling her about the surprise trip later.

* * *

Sylvia's POV:

I had our outfits picked out. Mine, Jackies, and Mal's. Mals was the same as the original, just more studs with extra belts. Since Jackie hadn't been on the island before, I threw together a quick outfit for a pirate like him.

His outfit consist of a black male button up shirt with a red vest and a long black jacket. With a pair of skin tight pants that were good for fighting, leather boots that went to his calf, and some pirate jewelry. He also wore his regular bandana. With a pirate piercing, a belt with a hidden blade, and a pirate necklace, she smiles and looks over to her outfit.

It was something a little more original. Hand-made leather jacket of black and red. I wore a black ripped shirt that exposed some skin with lace sleeves and Jackie growled at the slight exposure. As adjusted my white jeans, and pulled my black boots on, I turned my computer on.

"It's best to leave a video message." After she was about to turn off the camera, Mal came in crying, wiping her eyes and tossing her magic book on the bed. "Mal? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm leaving Auradon. And I'm never coming back!" She yells.

"Now hold on a sec." Mal started sobbing and I turned off the camera, instantly sitting up and sitting Mal on the bed. "Take a deep breath, and tell me what happened?" As she gasps for breath, she looked over to me and started to tell the story of her lunch date and fight.

"You spelled the lunch? Um, nevermind." I shake my head. "Actually, today we were gonna surprise you with a trip to the island. All three of us on our bikes go out, we cast a spell and head to the isle. Lay low, relax, get away from magic, cameras, all that shit. How about we go and we take a week. Relax and raise some hell like the good old times."

Mal sniffs, using a handkerchief and wiping her nose. "Thank you." She smiles and I kiss her forehead, kicking Jackie out to help Mal get dressed.

"I left a video message for Evie and if you want, you can leave a note too." Fixing her hair to have it loose, she was about to grab her mother when I stopped her.

"You don't want to bring her. She'll just escape." I fed her a bit of cooked steak and looked back at Mal. "Evie will feed her once they see the note. Now; let's go raise some hell." I suddenly remembered something. "Hold on. I need to grab something real quick." She nods and meets be outside, talking to Jackie.

I walk to my closet, pulling out a red, square box with a bow on it. I slip it into my pocket and pinned it close with two body pins and the button. I also grab the skull bracelet Harry gave me. Taking a deep breath, I was ready for anything to come on that island.


	5. Chapter 4

3rd POV: On the Island:

Uma was glaring at the news, throwing food at the tv screen. She talked about her hatred for her, hatred for Mal and Sylvia, especially for the nickname they gave her.

"Who said you weren't big or bad enough to be in her gang. Back when we were kids. Come on, you guys remember. She called her Shrimpy, and the name just kind of... stuck." That earned him a slap on the back of the head, from Harry. He knew how sensitive Uma is to that name.

She started going on about turf, her turn, their turf, leftovers, the things that drive her crazy. She continuously asked her name, then finally, she was able to start singing.

 _This is all hands on deck [Everyone banged their hands against the table] Calling out to lost boys and girls I'm gettin' tired of the disrespect. We won't stop 'til we rule the world. It's our time, we up next! (Next, next) Our sail's about to be set (set, set). They ain't seen nothing yet Tell 'em who's in charge so they don't forget._

 _What's my name, what's my name? [Everyone said her name, suddenly staring at her before looking away again. (Uma) Say it louder. What's my name, what's my name? (Uma). Feel the power. No one's gonna stop us soon the world will be ours. What's my name what's my name? What's it, what's it, say it, say it loud_

 _[Uma pushed Gil, everyone starting to do some kind of wave as they started singing her name loudly like she was a goddess] (Uuuuuuma, Uuuuma) All eyes on me, let me see 'em (Uuuuuma, Uuuuuma) What's it, what's it, say it, say it_

 _(Uma ah ah) Uma_

 _I'm the queen of this town I call the shots, you know who I am I_ don't need to wear no _fake crown. Stand up to me, you don't stand a chance It's our time, we up next (next, next). My crew's as real as it gets (gets, gets) The worst is now the best. {Uma's sword and Harry's hook scratched together] And leaving us here will be their last regret_

 _What's my name what's my name? (Uma) Say it louder. What's my name What's my name? (Uma) Feel the power. [She was lifted up and spun around in a chair as she continues singing] No one's gonna stop us soon the world will be ours. What's my name what's my name? What's it, what's it, say it, say it._

 _[Harry got on stage, taking off his jacket, tossing it to a random pirate and starting to sing. He looked at Uma with flirty eyes as his muscles were exposed to the light] You know what they say Bad girls have all the fun. Never learned how to count 'cause I'm number one. Ready here, we come We always get our way. It's a pirate's life, every single day (hey!)._

 _She's the captain, I'm the first seasick can't see straight. Call 'em fish bait, throw 'em on a hook. Uma's so hot they get burned if they look. {Uma started doing her own dance._

 _It's all eyes on me, let me see 'em. I see your eyes on me boys, hey ["Get over there!"] You know what my name is_

 _Say it, say it louder. Ho,_ woah _. Come on What's my name what's my name? (Uma) Say it louder What's my name What's my name? (Uma) Feel the power_

 _No one's gonna stop us soon the world will be ours What's my name what's my name? What's it, what's it, say it, say it (Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuma) All eyes on me, let me see 'em (Uuuuma, Uuuuma) What's it, what's it, say it, say it Oh, say it louder (Uuuuuma, Uuuuuma) Oh, say it louder (Uuuuuma, Uuuuuma) What's it, what's it, say it, say it Uma._

Suddenly, a large tentacle came out, telling them to shut up. "It's ok. Because soon the whole world will know Uma. They will know my name!" She chuckles, glaring at the group before sitting down in her throne.

* * *

The group of three were at the border of Auradon and near the island. "Are you sure you want to do this Mal?" The purple haired girl nods and pulls out her spell book.

"Noble steeds, strong and fair. You will take us anywhere." The bikes started glowing and we put down the goggles. They drive over the water, slightly bouncing onto the water, only to feel the force of the barrier shiver through them. They then drive through the "market" causing many people to shout in surprise and move out of their way quickly.

"Special delivery; INCOMING!" Sylvia giggles, lifting her goggles up." Mal sees a poster on the wall advertising the Royal Cotillion showing Ben and her together. An eye patch is drawn over Ben's right eye , and Mal's face has and "x" over it with "GOOD GIRL" written on her.

Mal peels the poster off the wall, crumples it, and throws it over her shoulder. She puts her goggles back on and drives off, many people staring at her as she leaves, Sylvia and Jackie following her. She drives on until she reaches a building, turns right, and parks her scooter in an opening.

They take off their helmet, grabs a rock off a nearby table, and throws it at a sign reading: "Danger: Flying Rocks" hanging to the side of the building. It folds to the wall, then a door slides upwards revealing a flight of stairs leading up the building.

"Welcome home Mal." Sylvia says with a smile. "Now can we please get rid of that blonde hair. Mal chuckles then starts walking up the stairs to the room above.


End file.
